¿Crees en las hadas?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Rukia confía en él. ¿Crees en ella, Ichigo?


_**Discleimer**_: Como me gustaría decir que los personajes son míos u.u, pero no lo son ¬¬, son de Kubo-san, pero aún así se los pido prestados un ratito XD.

.

**¿Crees en las Hadas?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_¿Crees en las hadas? __**Si creo.**_

_¿Y cómo es que crees en ellas? Nadie las ha visto nunca._

_**En realidad, una me persigue a todas partes…**_

…o…

— ¿Ichigo?

La irritación de Kurosaki aumentó al escuchar por enésima vez su nombre. Su poca paciencia estaba agotándose, no parecía la mayor de sus virtudes. Esa peculiar voz lo interrumpía casi cada 5 minutos, impidiéndole terminar su trabajo de calificación para la materia de historia. En conclusión; no tenía ánimos ánimos para nada.

—Ichigo, ¿por qué no me haces caso? —volvió a repetir la voz.

—Estoy trabajando, Rukia. No molestes.

Al escuchar el tono molesto, Rukia se sintió mal. Ella sólo quería estar con él, que le diera un poco de atención para que pudieran hacer algo juntos, como años atrás lo hacían. Sin embargo, parecía que el muchacho estaba cansado de ella.

— ¿En verdad te molesta mi presencia? —preguntó con voz baja.

Ichigo no pensó el significado de la pregunta, para él era otra sin sentido, lo contrario para la morena. Habló sin pensar.

—Sí, ya no molestes. ¡Mejor desaparece! —terminó por gritar.

Rukia bajó la mirada, por alguna razón sus palabras hicieron que su corazón doliera. Quería estar con él, pero Ichigo deseaba que desapareciera. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para discutirle, en silencio salió de la habitación. Llegó a la puerta de la entrada y salió de la casa.

Una vez afuera, observó la casa por última vez, sintiéndose triste, sin evitar recordar cuando lo conocido. Suspiró, comenzando a caminar.

…

_Ocurrió el día del funeral de su madre._ _Hace ya diez años atrás._

_Cuando la luna permanecía en lo más alto del cielo, un pequeño niño, de apenas unos ocho años de edad, se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Podría decirse que parecía una noche tranquila, aunque para Ichigo, lo menos que sentía en esos momentos era paz en su corazón, al contrario, lo sentía destrozado. Había perdido a la persona que más quiso; su madre ocupaba un lugar irremplazable en su corazón. _

_Un pequeño corazón que necesitaba el calor de la persona que tanto amaba. Concentrado en su dolor, no notó que atrás del árbol había otra "persona"._

— _¿Estás bien?_

_Escuchó una voz a su espalda y rápidamente limpió las lágrimas que mostraban en sus ojos. A pesar de todo no quería que lo vieran llorar. Una vez sin ellas, giró su cuerpo para encarar a la persona que lo descubrió._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ —_-preguntó sorprendido al encontrarse con una extraña. Ella tenía cortos cabellos brunos, unos grandes ojos de un bonito color zafiro, y a pesar de la oscuridad, se notaba su piel algo pálida. Bajita, pero no parecía que fuera una niña._

_El semblante de la joven también parecía de completa sorpresa. A ella siempre le gustaba estar en ese árbol. No obstante, le extrañó escuchar algunos sollozos. Bajando de las ramas del árbol se dispuso a verificar, encontrándose con aquel niño. La pregunta que le había hecho al pequeño salió de su boca sin pensarlo. Sabiendo su naturaleza, era tonto imaginar que le respondería. Nadie podía verla._

_Nunca esperó obtener otra pregunta. ¿Acaso si podía verla?_

— _¿Puedes verme?_ —_fue lo único que salió de sus labios para comprobar su duda._

_Ichigo frunció el ceño._

—_Claro que si, enana _—_contestó burlón por haberlo ido a molestar._

— _¡No me digas así, pequeño mocoso! ¡Tú eres más bajito que yo!_ —_se defendió la morena. Le dio un ligero golpecito en su frente con un dedo_—. _Y_ _para tu información, yo no soy una enana, soy una hada _—_respondió esto último en tono orgulloso_—. _Me llamo Rukia_.

_Kurosaki quedó viéndola raro, fue entonces que notó su extraña vestimenta; un pequeño vestido lila, roído de las parte inferior, con guantes transparentes y descalza. También había que darle crédito a esas "cosas" que se movían en su espalda. Un hermoso par de alas. Él no se asustó, siempre había visto cosas raras y aquel acontecimiento lo tomó como algo natural. Sólo se trataba de un niño._

—_Yo soy Ichigo _—_dijo señalándose, bajando un poco su disgusto, para después seguir con otra pregunta—. ¿Qué hace un hada aquí? Pensé que no existían, o que estaban muertas._

—_Nosotros no morimos _—_la mirada de la morena se ensombreció un poco al escuchar las palabras_—. _Pero tienes razón, si la gente no cree, nosotros simplemente desaparecemos _—_respondió con una sonrisa melancólica._

_Por algún motivo, a Ichigo esa sonría no gustó nada. Quería hacerla sentir mejor y sabía cómo hacerlo. Apenas la había conocido, pero sintió que ella era especial._

—_Bueno, entonces yo voy a creer en ti, para que nunca desaparezcas _—_dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo confundió un poco, él no había sonreído desde la muerte de su madre. De alguna forma hacerlo para ella le hizo sentir mejor._

_Ella abrió los ojos emocionada, colocándose un brillo en su mirada. Sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el niño capturándolo en un gran abrazo._

—_Gracias, Ichigo_.

_Y Rukia terminó quedándose con él._

…

La primera vez que ella sintió a su corazón latir con verdadera alegría. No desaparecería y no estaría sola… Que equivocada estaba.

.

I&R

.

Ichigo estiró su cuerpo en la silla, por fin había terminado. Le sorprendió el hecho de tener más de una hora sin escuchar la voz de Rukia. Raro. La muchacha siempre estaba con él, no lo dejaba aunque estuvieran otras personas (Ichigo era el único que la podía ver). Se levantó de su asiento y la buscó por las demás habitaciones.

— ¿Rukia? —llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Fue entonces que una frase llegó a su mente: "Si, ya no molestes. ¡Mejor desaparece!"

Maldición. ¿Acaso se lo había tomado al pie de la letra?

Con prisa salió de su casa, ya era de noche y cada vez hacía más frio. Estaba preocupado, esperaba que se encontrara bien. Ichigo corrió más rápido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta para creerse todo lo que le decía? Desde que la conoció su vida dio un giro muy grato.

No quería que se alejara de él.

Siguió recorriendo las oscuras calles. De repente, como un flash, imaginó en dónde podría estar; el lugar de su primer encuentro.

.

I&R

.

Rukia se sentía mal, sentada ahí en las raíces de aquel gran árbol, sola como años atrás. Observó una de sus manos y contempló con tristeza que comenzaba a desvanece. No le importaba, le dolía más saber que Ichigo no creía en ella. Parecía lógico, ya no era aquel inocente niño que conoció tiempo atrás. ¡Qué patética se sentía!

Las frías ráfagas de viento lo ponían más tensa. Sólo quería dormir, estuvo a punto de cerrar sus parpados. Escuchó su voz.

—Oi, enana, te vas a resfriar.

La voz de Ichigo la comenzaba a extrañar tanto, que hasta la escuchaba en su mente. Por inercia decidió contestar.

—Y eso a ti que te importa, idiota.

Nunca se imaginó tener una respuesta.

—Me importa, porque estoy seguro que después me echaras la culpa.

Rukia alzó la vista, contemplando con asombro eso ojos miel. Aquellos orbes claros que solo poseía una persona.

—Ichigo —susurró incrédula.

Kurosaki sonrió.

—Vamos, Rukia. Hay que ir a casa.

La cara de la morena era todo un poema. No podía creer que él estuviera ahí, y le estuviera pidiendo que regresara.

—Pensé que ya no creías en mí.

El pelinaranja, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó al estilo princesa. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. En ocasiones tenía que explicárselo con acciones para que entendiera.

—Yo siempre creeré en ti… —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Porque quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.

Esas palabras removieron el interior de Rukia, con el mismo sentimiento que ella guardaba en su propio corazón. Aquel sentimiento que había ido creciendo con el paso de los años, a tal punto de sentir que sin él, desearía desaparecer.

Ichigo contempló la cara de alegría de la muchacha que poco a poco fue ganándose un lugar muy importante en su corazón. No pudo resistirse más, acercó su rostro de Rukia, probando sus labios en un beso que pensó sería prohibido por miedo a que ella se alejara.

Sin embargo, admirando aquel brillo en sus ojos zafiro, ya no tenía duda. Rukia lo quería como él mismo lo sentía. Volvió a acercarse, disminuyendo la distancia, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, fundiéndolos en otro beso suave que trasmitía sus sentimientos. Por su parte, la morena recibió aquel beso como un bálsamo para su alma, le correspondió con el mayor de los gustos.

Lo mejor que habían sentido, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Nunca estarían solos… se tenían el uno al otro.

…o…

_¿Crees en las hadas?_

_**Si, si creo… porque me he enamorado de una.**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, yo por aquí otra vez XD**_

_**Es que ya tenía rato que no escribía nada de esta parejita n.n, me gusta mucho el IchiRuki *°***_

_**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿un poco raro? Está basada en otra historia que leí hace algún tiempo, era un manga pero no recuerdo su nombre (lo malo de encontrar el titulo en japonés XD) aun así espero que les gustara al menos un poquito u.u**_

_**Me tengo que ir ya!**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Y pues por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
